Hand trucks, wheeled manually operated carts and dollies, and other similar devices enjoy great popularity for use in transporting relatively light loads from place to place over relatively short distances, due to their relatively small size and light weight. However, as these devices generally must be capable of lifting weights up to a few hundred pounds, they are generally constructed in a very sturdy manner and provide little, if any, adjustability for different size loads or persons using these devices. Such hand trucks and carts are generally limited to a relatively narrow environment due to their general inability to be quickly and easily adjusted or modified for different purposes.
A particularly annoying feature of many such trucks and carts is their relatively short lifting platform. Such relatively short platforms serve to provide relatively good leverage when lifting a load back over the wheels, but are relatively limited in their use with loads of larger dimensions. On the other hand, trucks and carts with longer or wider platforms are available, but problems arise when attempting to lift larger loads due to the handle which is generally at right angles to the lift platform and therefore is awkward to use with heavy loads, and also when storing the devices due to the size of the platforms. Moreover, when a load is placed upon the lifting platform of such hand trucks and the handle is tilted to move the load, the load will also tilt due to the fixed relationship of the various components of the truck. This can lead to problems in the case of loads which must be kept level in order to prevent spillage or damage thereto.
Various hand trucks, carts and dollies have been developed to respond to different specialized needs, as will be discussed in the Description of the Prior Art below, but none provide the versatility desired of such devices in many environments. The need arises for such a hand truck or cart which provides a relatively large lift platform for the carriage of relatively bulky articles, and which allows the load being carried to remain essentially level to preclude spillage and other problems. The cart should provide for use over a variety of surfaces without raising the center of gravity unnecessarily, while also providing advantages in leverage and storage by means of the arcuately pivotable nature of the platform relative to the remainder of the device. In addition to the above, a complementary pallet or skid providing clearance therebeneath for the lift platform of the hand truck is needed to complete the system.